


Good Girl. -| Female Reader |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, BDSM, F/M, Fukuroudani, Hot, NSFW, Nekoma, Spicy, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "Take it all little owl, take both of us deep inside you. You know you fucking love it."The description will always be around the same. I don't wanna spoil anything but it has some BDSM. If you're uncomfortable with that then please don't read.Again..*WARNING*Containing BDSM themesIf you're comfortable and still want to read... then please, enjoy 🤪
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Good Girl. -| Female Reader |-

_You shut your eyes quickly, not used to the light after being blindfolded for so long. The red LED's filling the whole room. Opening your eyes again, you see Bokuto sitting back in a chair off to the side, legs crossed, shirtless, letting all of his defined muscles show. Kuroo comes up from behind and wraps his arms around your waist kissing your neck making you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Lifting your arms up, he helps you take off your shirt. Followed by your pants, leaving only the harness and collar Bokuto had bought for you prior. Tying you to the bed he turns on a vibrator and sticks in in your core making you moan out. Kuroo looks over to Bokuto who gives him a slight nod. Removing his clothes slowly, he bites his lip climbing on top of you licking all the way up to your neck. "Mmm~ K-Kuroo-" He bites your neck hard making you yell out. "Didn't me and Kuroo tell you to be quiet?" Getting up from his chair he signals Kuroo to move and flips you over so that you're on all fours. You bite your lip and push your head into the bed knowing what's about to come. Kuroo smiles and Bokuto makes a move to slap your ass. Moaning slightly into the sheets you feel yourself getting wetter. "You like that huh? Why don't we let Kuroo have at it." Bokuto moves to the side grabbing your hair and pulling your head back lightly. "We're gonna make sure you have a great time ok?" Nodding you bite your lip as Kuroo bends down to slap your ass followed by licking at your core. You didn't expect it making your breath hitch. Kuroo starts sucking and biting as well causing your breathing to get heavier. Standing up he removes the vibrator and thrusts inside you while Bokuto sticks his fingers in your mouth. Your eyes rolling back because of how deep he is. Bokuto smiles watching you suck on his fingers. "Oh fuck (y/n), you're so tight." Grabbing your hips Kuroo thrusts even faster making you moan out accidentally. Looking up you see Bokuto tilt his head as he removes his fingers from your mouth. Grabbing your neck he bends down, kissing you who's now moaning uncontrollably. "Quiet little Owl. You only get to make noise when I tell you to." Kuroo pulls out and picks you up, Bokuto moving to lay down on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, Bokuto smirks "Get on top of me." Grabbing your hips he pulls you closer, lining up to your hole while Kuroo goes to get a mirror from the back that you hadn't noticed before. Bokuto slams inside of you making you throw your head back. Placing down the mirror Kuroo comes behind you and thrusts inside as well, both of them filling you up, leaving you whimpering. Feeling his breath down your neck, you can tell Kuroo's breathing is becoming unsteady. Just as yours is. "Look at yourself in the fucking mirror little owl." Bokuto says while lifting your chin. Looking up you see both of them thrusting into you, filling you up with everything they have. You notice every one of their muscles that move, turning you on even more. Biting your lip, you try to keep looking into the mirror but you're a twitching mess and can't stay still. You feel someone's hands in your hair and your head suddenly gets pulled up. "Chibi-Chan... your eyes are drifting away from the mirror. You don't want us to punish you right? Watch as we force that slutty face to show and pound you till you can barely move a finger." Moving his hand from your hair, he slides it down gripping your neck. Your position now leaving an opening for him to go deeper. He does so and you moan out, leaning down into Bokuto who takes the opportunity to kiss and suck on your neck. "Ah~ I-I can't take it! Too much!" Leaning in your ear, his voice is more of a growl than anything else. "Take it all little owl, take both of us deep inside you. You know you fucking love it." The both of them go harder right up until you were about to release and suddenly stop. Pulling out of you they get off the bed and tie you to it tightly. "You didn't think we were done with you Chibi-Chan did you?" Glancing at Bokuto, You see him pick up a small box from underneath the bed. Smirking he takes out a ball gag and puts it on you who's not sure what to expect. Reaching down again he takes out vibrating nipple clamps. Your eyes widen as he hands them to Kuroo to put on you and control the remote. Leaning down to your core, Bokuto starts sucking and biting as Kuroo puts the vibrations on high. Squirming, you feel yourself reaching your limit. You couldn't take much more when they were inside you but after pulling out before you could finish, your anticipation was now through the roof. You now felt the rushing high you get as you're about to orgasm. Turning your face to the side, Kuroo has you suck him off as Bokuto gets up to enter you. "Let me hear you little owl. Let us know how good we make that body of yours feel." Pounding both your core and your mouth the overwhelming feeling finally rises. "Ah~ I-I'm cumming!" You feel both Kuroo and Bokuto's partners twitching as you all cum at the same time. "Mmm fuck Chibi-Chan you were so good." Pulling out of you, they both untie you, removing the clamps and gag. Laying down with you in the middle, you kiss both of them and you all fall asleep. A grin plastered on both of their faces._

**Author's Note:**

> So to start off, I've never really been into BDSM. That being said, this is my first time ever writing something like this. Sorry if everything isn't completely accurate. If I ever try to write something like this again I'll make sure to do more research first lmao. The only thing I was thinking off of was Chanwoo and MD's sex life (from BJ Alex). Just another reminder, I post every Monday! I really hope you enjoyed this, if so it'd mean a lot if you could check out my others. Thanks for reading 🙃


End file.
